


«случаи взаимодействия с другими людьми»

by ladyxenia



Category: 140 bpm Cup, Mujdey Boys, RPS, russian rap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, M/M, non-soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Рома и Артём давно думали, что являются соулмейтами. Но всё оказалось не так просто.





	«случаи взаимодействия с другими людьми»

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [фест однострочников 140 bpm cup](http://140bpmcup.diary.ru/) на заявку  
_1.09. Реймин/Плэй Блэк. Соулмейт!ау, в котором они - не соулмейты друг друга, но все равно остаются вместе._

— Ого, — констатирует Ромыч после того, как целует его в первый раз. Смотрит на Артёма нечитаемым взглядом и задумчиво пожёвывает нижнюю губу. А потом быстро отворачивается и трёт под носом тыльной стороной ладони. Артём хватает его руку и разворачивает к себе — чтобы увидеть на коже размазанное красно-бурое пятно.

Ему самому повезло больше. Если можно назвать везением порыв сблевануть и головокружение, которое до сих пор не успокоилось, хотя целоваться они перестали — сколько? Минуту назад?

Охуеть, конечно.

Всё должно было быть не так.

Им с детства вдалбливали в головы: где-то на свете есть человек, с которым вам будет лучше всего. Однажды вы его встретите и сразу почувствуете, что этот человек — ваш. И «физическое взаимодействие», как это стыдливо называли в школьной программе, будет «особенно приятным». А «случаи взаимодействия с другими людьми могут вызвать непредвиденную физиологическую реакцию, зависящую от индивидуальных особенностей организма».

В их случае, получается, боль с кровью из носа и тошнота с головокружением. Отличный комплект.

Самым стрёмным было то, что Артём был уверен, что они с Ромой — уж точно предназначены друг для друга. Чуть ли не с самого первого дня знакомства казалось, что ни с кем, кроме Ромыча, ему не было так хорошо. Сначала это напрягало даже, а иногда злило. Потому что, когда его друзья начали находить себе пару один за другим, мама успокаивала его, что и он когда-нибудь встретит хорошую славную девушку, которая точно так же, как он сейчас, ждёт его. И сейчас иногда осторожно спрашивала, как у Артёма с этим дела. «У вас же на факультете много девушек, — рассуждала она. — Она не обязательно на вашем курсе, может, ещё не поступила. Но ты её ещё встретишь».

Артём долго смирялся с тем, что придётся говорить маме, что он уже встретил, но это не она.

А теперь выходило, что мама была права.

И это был полный отстой.

Не потому, что он не хотел, чтобы мама была права, а потому что блин. Ромыч. Почему не Ромыч. Всё же шло к этому, по всем признакам. По крайней мере по тем, что были на Википедии — Артём проверял. Очень хотелось, чтобы это был он.

— Ладно, — сказал Ромыч и некрасиво хлюпнул носом. — Повторять не будем, наверное. Это было хуёво.

Артём не мог не согласиться.

Штормить его, вроде бы, перестало. Хоть что-то было хорошо. Но в остальном — хуёво очень.

Особенно плохо стало, когда его догнало осознание: он не для Ромыча. С кем-то другим ему будет лучше.

— Что ж, — Артёму очень не хотелось говорить, но сказать это вслух было нужно. Чтобы не пилить тупой пилой, а отрезать сразу. — Значит, ты потом встретишь кого-то ещё. И всё будет заебись. Наверное...

Ромыч посмотрел на него, как на дурака. Артём торопливо объяснил:

— Я правда думал что мы, ну, друг для друга... И я очень хотел. И сейчас хочу. Блин. Но ты же сам чувствовал, что хуёво было.

— Ну, было, — кивнул Ромыч.

— И сказал, что повторять не будем.

— Ну да, — сказал Ромыч. — В губы мы больше не целуемся. Нафиг надо. Но что-нибудь мы придумаем. Хер ты от меня отделаешься.


End file.
